Heat
by minifire
Summary: Gerome agrees to help Yarne with a favor. The end result however, was one he never saw coming. Takes place in Fire Emblem Awakening. GeromexYarne. Beastcest. VERY Mature!
1. The Favor

**Heat**

* * *

**The Favor**

* * *

The young taguel nervously twiddled his fingers as he slowly approached the stoic Wyvern Rider who stationed himself at the edge of camp, feeding his beloved wyvern Minerva some of her favorite treats. As he got closer and closer, Yarne started to breath heavily as he began to panic.

Since yesterday, Yarne had begun to feel a burning sensation within his body, a symptom that haunted him in the future, which always resulted in something bad to anyone around him. As he felt this change happening within him, he quickly stressed out. Having not telling his mother, nor any of his friends about it since it was **extremely **embarrassing, and he didn't want his mother to think ill of him. He didn't want anyone to know about it really, but at this point in time since it was happening so rapidly, someone **had** to know. And even though they didn't talk very frequently in the future, though often wished they did, he figured Gerome was the perfect candidate, and he could only hope he would agree.

He finally approached the scarlet-haired boy, who after noticing his presence immediately stopped feeding Minerva and glared at taguel. Even though the other couldn't see his face through his mask, Gerome was furrowing his eyebrows.

"What do you want, Yarne?" He asked, his standard monotone voice ever present, with a hint of annoyance.

Yarne stuttered in response. "Uh ummm, I uh…" His eyes were darting all around to avoid reaching eye contact with Gerome. A faint red now staining his cheeks.

Gerome frowned and squinted his eyes under his mask. "Spit it out or leave." He replied bluntly. He knew the boy was a nervous wreck, but never really spent much time with him to see it for himself.

"Ahh! Sorry!" He winced under the harshness of Gerome's words. _'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._' Soon after he shook his head lightly, and steeled himself the best he could taking a big, calming breath.

"U-uh Gerome, I uh, have a big favor to ask you! A really big, IMPORTANT, and slightly embarrassing favor I have to ask you!" Yarne's body tensed up, anticipating a harsh, or rude response. Instead, Gerome crossed his arms.

"Why don't you ask Brady or Owain to help you? They're your friends, aren't they?" Yarne noticed a slight tinge of sadness in Gerome's voice as he finished his sentence, which in turn caused the taguel's shoulders to sink in guilt.

"Y-you're my friend too! O-or at least I thought we were…kinda. B-but I can't ask them!"

The Wyvern Rider's arms remained crossed as he stood up, coming up Yarne's chin. He wasn't convinced.

"Why not?"

Yarne slightly turned his head away from the other boy and rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushing a deeper red. '_Gods his bluntness unnerving! Hnngh..'_ He thought as he slowly brought his eyes to focus on Gerome again, his voice quieter than before.

"I…I can't rely on them like I can rely on you, Gerome. You're…you're tougher and more responsible then they are…I haven't even told Chrom or my mother about this. I know I'll be safe with your help, because you make me feel safe…"

Gerome's hidden eyes widened in surprise as he uncrossed his arms. He never thought he would hear such sincerity and urgency come from Yarne's mouth. The boy was always going on and on about how worried he was about going extinct, but never had he heard him speak in such a tone before. He sighed, slightly feeling a bit bad on how dismissive he had been a few moments ago. Gerome set one hand upon his waist and looked Yarne directly in the eyes.

"Clearly it must be a serious enough ordeal for you to put complete trust in me…but fine. I will help you."

Yarne didn't get enough time say an ecstatic thank you before an armored hand was raised in front of his face to silent him. "But FIRST, tell me what I am helping you with. If it has anything to do with learning how to seduce a woman, I WILL hit you and leave!"

The taguel laughed nervously as he rapidly waved his hands side to side, brushing off the serious tone of Gerome's statement. His face getting even redder.

"Ha hahaha nononno! Gods nothing -nothing, nothing like that! Ha ha ha…" he trailed off, crossing his arms and hunching forward, returning to his worried posture.

He took a deep breath. "Okay so…in the future when I…we were…all alone, every couple months my uh…my body would…start to change. I notice it when I start to just feel…hot out of nowhere. And It wasn't a fever or anything! Every single part of me started to burn up, and then I black out. And when I woke up, EVERYTHING around me was destroyed! At the time I was in the woods near a lake trying to cool off, so the only thing I really destroyed were trees and bushes I guess, but I ended up nearly a mile away from where I was. Sometimes it just happens once, but one time I went missing for a week! This sort of thing never happened to my mom, so I'm guessing it was another half-human, half-Taguel thing but…I never told anyone about it THEN either…"

Gerome raised a brow, putting his other hand on his waist. "So, what do you require of me then?"

Yarne sighed as he straightened up his back. "I-I need you to look after me. Keep me calm till it happens, watch me so I won't take my rampage to camp, knock me out if I get too dangerous! I've seen you in battle! You're strong, and can take out enemies twice your size! Plus you can handle Minerva! Please Gerome, I'm too unpredictable when I get like this, and I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone! I would never forgive myself if I did! And-and I know I'm asking a LOT of you, but-but I wouldn't have asked you unless I was sure you were capable enough to handle me, which you are! So please Gerome…will you help me? I need you!"

At this point the desperation in Yarne's voice were reaching the highest point, his hands were intertwined in a praying position as he got up closer to Gerome's face. His eyes were full of truth and fear, something not even Gerome could say no too. And the fact that he said that he 'needed him' well...It wasn't everyday that he got to hear that someone needed him. It was nice.

The scarlet-haired boy sighed and nodded, removing both hands from his waists. "Very well Yarne. I will aid you. You have my word."

A relief filled, warm smiled filled Yarne's face as he rushed in to give Gerome a hug, picking him up as he did so.

"THANK you Gerome! Thank you thank you thank you!"

A deep pink rose to Gerome's cheeks as the taguel suspended him in the air, feeling his strong arms around him. He then scowled and began to struggle in his grip. "Enough! That's enough put me down!"

Yarne immediately put him down and apologized as the armored boy took a jerky step backwards, away from him. Gerome coughed irritably and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ahem…so…when is this '_change_' of yours supposed to happen?"

Yarne looked at the ground sheepishly, and rubbed his arm. "It's uh, gonna happen tonight actually… I felt my body burn earlier today and uh…the change usually happens a few hours later.."

The Wyvern Rider shook his head and glanced at the sky. The sun had began to set during their conversation. He didn't even notice that the light was getting dimmer and dimmer. Gerome gave an exasperated breath and started walking toward the hill that was nearby.

He made a 'come here' motion with his hand without glancing back at Yarne. "This way, we need to get you somewhere isolated."

The taguel nodded in agreement and followed, his arms shaking in anxiety. _'I hope everything turns out okay…'_


	2. The Fire

**Heat**

* * *

**The Fire**

* * *

The moon had risen in the sky when the boys reached their destination. The hill was covered with trees, but at the very top there was a small, secluded clearing with a few rocks and small sized boulders strewn about. When Gerome surveyed the area, he nodded in approval.

'_This is good. It's far away enough from camp, so no one will see or hear us. If everything goes according to plan that is.' _He mused to himself, walking over to a boulder to place himself while he waited for his comrade to catch up. Not a second later, Yarne stumbled through the trees, his condition visibly getting worse. His cheeks were flushed, he was sweating and panting profusely, and he fell onto his knees after taking not even five steps. He fell forward, catching himself by planting his hands onto the nice, cold grass, and attempted to catch his breath, but his breathing was ragged.

Worry and guilt entered into Gerome's thoughts, but he quickly dismissed them to remain strong.

"You alright?"

Despite looking terrible, and feeling like a lava pit, Yarne did his best to stay in control. He smiled weakly and gave a slight nod.

"Heh, y-yeah I'm pretty okay actually-AHHH!"

Gerome was startled to his feet, his hands positioned to take action if needed. Yarne screamed again as he doubled over, his hands clutching his body, ripping what little clothes he had on off in the process, no doubt in a desperate, yet pitiful attempt to get cool.

Feeling suddenly useless as he stood by and watched his friend, scream and spasm in pain. Yarne had not yet begun to shift forms, which Gerome was almost hoping for so he could go ahead and knock him out, as listening to him writhe in agony was almost too much to bear. He gulped, placing his hand on his axe, not daring to move closer.

"Y-Yarne! Speak to me!"

He received no response other than continued pained screaming, causing his heart to go out him. Having to go through this alone for years? He never knew… then again, how could he if he never made the effort to talk to the boy? He felt ashamed.

The taguel abruptly reared his head upward, yelling to the heavens. The moonlight shining onto his body revealed all the tension in his muscles, and all the scars he had given himself in the past. Upon seeing Yarne's body, Gerome's cheeks began to flush red. Of course for a beast-human their bodies were made for tough battle. Even for a pacifist such as Yarne, seeing him bare was striking.

He soon stopped his train of though and shook his head, feeling embarrassed for doing so in this situation. When he stopped, he noticed the screams had been replaced by a low, guttural growling noise, and was quick to set his sights back on Yarne, who had now set his sights on him.

Gerome was speechless as he looked into Yarne's eyes, no longer the timid brown eyes he saw earlier. But instead they were contracted, raged, and _feral_. Before Gerome could even make the motion of grabbing his axe, the taguel had leapt forward with breakneck speed, slamming him into the rock behind him. He was sure to thank the gods that he was wearing armor, if he hadn't he would have broken his back!

He groaned as he recovered from the blow, but quickly tensed up as he felt his pants getting ripped from his legs, feeling himself go hard. In shock he looked down to see Yarne grab his member with an iron grip, causing him to gasp, his face going red. He tried to push Yarne away, but the taguel quickly retaliated by pinning his arms against the boulder. He made an attempt to struggle but it was clear that Yarne was **much **stronger than him at this point.

A thought suddenly hit Gerome as everything came to light. '_Wait a minute, his body becoming intensely hot, it caused him to destroy things because he was alone! When with someone else…oh gods he's in heat! I thought that only happened to wome-GAHHH!'_

A jolt ran through his spine as Yarne proceeded to engulf Gerome's erection into his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth with rapid speed, sucking furiously. Gerome's entire face enveloped in scarlet as he winced. Only allowing himself to release small grunts, refusing to scream even though he so desperately wanted to. Even during a situation like this he remained strong.

He had never seen Yarne act so animal like before! In the future despite it being a apocalyptic setting, Gerome had slight feelings for the boy even if he didn't want to admit it. He chose to punish himself by not interacting with Yarne at all, or if he did, he pushed him away since it was up to Yarne to restore the taguel race, and he didn't want to be selfish by potentially Yarne's chances of repopulating. Even when Yarne told him his reasons why he chose him, Gerome didn't really buy it. Why didn't he ask the entire camp to guard him? Why didn't he just sneak off again? He couldn't help but notice his behavior from before, while the topic in question was embarrassing, did the taguel have feelings for him too?

Perhaps Yarne never meant for any of this to go this far, but if he did, he sure had a strange way of confessing. Yarne continued sucking down on Gerome's length with ferocious speed, now causing Gerome's hips to move in semi-rhythm with him, resulting in his back hitting the boulder before he froze completely. Tensing his back into a straight line, a warm liquid released from him which Yarne swallowed down hungrily. Gerome panted heavily but had no time to rest, as he soon felt himself being thrown down onto the grass, a bright light shining above him, making him clench his eyes shut.

When he opened them Yarne's beast form revealed itself, which caused panic to run through Gerome's mind.

"Y-Yarne! Yarne get a hold of yourself! Don't-" A giant paw swooped down and latched onto Gerome's armor, pulling it back with moderate force, ripping it off from his body, miraculously leaving his mask on. He felt his legs being lifted above the ground, and before he was given a chance to react, two large paws shot forward to pin his arms down, causing him to gasp from the sudden weight. He felt something huge pressing against his entrance, his eyes widening in realization. Gerome lifted his head to speak but before he could, Yarne pushed in, sending his beastly length deeper and deeper into his body.

Gerome felt as if all the air was ripped out from him as he tossed his head back in agony. He tossed out all his premises of wanting to stay strong and screamed in pain, tears running down his face. Blood dripped down his legs as Yarne pushed in as far as he could before pulling out and pushing in again.

The pain was incredible, never before in all his battles had he felt anything like this before.

'_G-gods! Ahh! I feel-I feel like I'm being split in two! Hnnngh!' _His mind raced as he felt Yarne pick up the pace, moving heatedly in and out of him with such inhuman speed. The taguel roared into the night as he continued to impale his friend with only one goal in mind.

Gerome tossed his head from side to side, his cheeks heating up with pure red, his screaming slowly but surely turning into moans, his breathing becoming rough.

"AH! Hah-ah, Hnnnngh! _Y-Yarne-**AHH**_**!**"

Just as before, his hips began to move in sync with Yarne's attacks, or rather keeping up them the best he could. His body was dangerously heating up, his heart pounding in his chest as the taguel persistently rammed into him, his moaning getting louder and louder.

Then he screamed something he never thought he would, but at this point his mind and body were on fire, first with pain, but now with passion.

"Ahh! Yarne! F-faster! Haah!" He whimpered desperately.

As if he could actually hear him, Yarne pulled out, and flipped Gerome over in a single motion. The Wyvern Rider's knees came in contact with the ground as Yarne set him down, rising on his hind legs slightly, pushing Gerome's upper body down which resulted in his face being pushed against the prickly ground. His arms were brought up close to his head, grabbing a fistful of grass in anticipation of Yarne pushing back in, gaining better mobility and access with the new angle and continued to pound Gerome's body.

Gerome moaned deeper as the taguel took advantage of this new position, and did what he wanted. As if it was even possible, he moved faster than before, causing Gerome's entire body to shake.

After what felt like eons, Yarne grabbed Gerome with his claws and pulled him forward, pushing him down as deep as he would go, throwing his head skyward and howled so loud that the ground shook. Gerome yelled with him as he felt Yarne's release pour into him, the quantity nearly causing him to pass out.

He was beyond exhausted, but he didn't want this to stop. "Y-Yarne, sit…up" He managed to breath out, amazed that Yarne could somehow hear him. The taguel sat up, bringing Gerome with him, making him gasp as he now sat directly on top of Yarne's beastly length. With great effort and struggle, Gerome brought his legs up to lay them upon Yarne's, and grabbed onto his chest fur to give him support.

Moaning audibly and blushing profusely as he did so, he pushed himself back down onto Yarne's erection. He yelped loudly as this angle allowed better depth, going deeper and deeper until wasn't able to anymore. It felt as fire overtook his body as Gerome himself released again, the passion raging though him. With difficult effort, he pulled himself up by Yarne's fur, and then pressed himself down again. First going very slowly, but then started to go faster and faster, moving up and down with moderate speed, moaning all the way.

Then he felt Yarne's beast arms wrap him, as if to grab him and yank Gerome's hands off his fur. Gerome shakily let go of his support, only to yelp again when Yarne started to push him down for at a _much_ faster speed, almost like he couldn't stand how slow Gerome was moving, so he wanted to pick up the pace. Yarne stood upon his hide legs, holding Gerome in place with both arms, thrusting upwards. The sensation was nearly unbearable. The Wyvern Rider screamed again as he felt fluid rush into him with quickening speed.

Yarne sat back down, dropping Gerome as he did. He was covered in sweat, his entire body ached, and his face felt like it could melt off any at moment. Somehow he pulled himself onto his knees, and looked at Yarne, his breathing shallow. Even though Yarne breathing was rough as well, he could tell that he wasn't going to transform back yet, meaning that if he stopped, there was a chance he could either take his rage elsewhere, or continue with him. And even though Gerome longed being with Yarne again, his body couldn't bear to take anymore.

As Gerome laid on his hands and knees, he looked up into Yarne's beastly eyes. He could tell he was getting impatient, so sooner or later he would have to do something. Gerome's sight trailed down, till it came upon the taguel's length, still hard. He inched himself closer, positioning himself in front of it, grabbing it with both hands. Red glowed from his cheeks as he looked up at Yarne's face, catching his breath before he spoke.

"I…I gave you my word, Yarne. I promise, you'll never be alone again."

He focused his attention back to what he held in his hands and took a deep breath. He brought his mouth closer to the tip, slowly widening his mouth to fit such size, and moved his head down. Tasting himself as well as Yarne as he went deeper. It was difficult to do so considering his form, so Gerome went slowly, to take care not to gag. He reached as far as he could before he could start to pull back, and go down again, rising in speed to keep Yarne satisfied.

But much like before, he was too slow for the taguel, so he rose on his hind legs again, pressing his paws on back of Gerome's head to support him, and began thrusting his hips with lightning speed. Gerome immediately let go and put his arms back down on the grass, letting Yarne do all the work. The taguel's fur brushed against his face as he rammed in and out of Gerome's mouth, causing him to produce slight gagging noises due to the speed.

As Yarne continued to thrust back and forth, he pulled Gerome's head closer than ever before, and pushed his hips right into his face, straightening his back as he did so. Gerome realized what was coming and reached around Yarne's waist to brace himself. The taguel roared fiercely as he let loose his final release, with Gerome desperately doing his best to swallow up all of it up without choking. Yarne began to pull back a tad, his release still flowing into Gerome, whose cheeks stayed red the entire time.

Moments pass by before Yarne finally finishes, Gerome gasping as he pulls back desperately trying to regain his breath. Just as day begins to break, Yarne began to glow; reverting him back to his human form. Exhausted, he collapsed onto of the Wyvern Rider, whose heavy breathing matched his own.

Scarlet still staining his cheeks, Yarne's eyelids slowly fluttered open to see Gerome's face stained with tears, red and fatigue, sending Yarne into a frenzied panic.

"GEROME! Oh my Gods, Gerome! Did I hurt you? What did-" He glanced down, just now noticing both of their naked bodies, his eyes widening in worry.

"What did I do?" His voice now a hushed, scared whisper.

"You-you could have-" Gerome coughed, his voice raw. Yarne perked up at his voice and cupped his face into his hands, his own tears now forming in his eyes. "I could have killed you, I know! I-I'm so so sorry Gerome I didn't mean for this to happen! I thought-"

Gerome coughed again. "Let m-me finish!" Yarne tucked in his lips and nodded, his hands still caressing Gerome's face.

The paler boy slowly raised his hand to face, touching Yarne's hand with his own. "You...you could have told me you going into heat y-you know. It-it would have saved-saved me the surprise…"

He spoke slowly, only because he was out of breath. Still, he flashed Yarne a small but brief and incredibly rare smile to let his know he was alright.

Yarne blushed deep red, for both Gerome's response, and the fact that his hand was touching his own. "I'm-I'm sorry, I never thought it would come to this! Usually I just destroy stuff! I thought if… I told you what it really was, you would just laugh at me…I never ever wanted to hurt you Gerome! I-I really…"

He clenched his eyes shut as tears began to cascade down Yarne's cheeks, truly heartbroken. The boy he admired from afar would never speak to him again after this. Never before had Yarne felt so foolish.

Unexpectedly he felt a hand brush up against his cheek and wipe away his tears. He opened to find Gerome looking up at him, without his mask. They were a brilliant rust color, that stunned Yarne speechless.

"Now when…have I ever laughed, Yarne?" To many, this would have been seen as a standard emotionally distant comment to hear from Gerome, but it comforted Yarne's mind and heart immensely.

The taguel sniffed, smiling as he rubbed his nose. "Heh...never I guess." He laid he body down on top of Gerome's, placing his head down on his chest. His heartbeat was loud, but hearing it made him feel that much closer.

As the boys laid there on the grass in silence, daylight shined through the trees, projecting it's warmth onto both of their bodies.

"Gerome," Yarne started breaking the silence. A tinge of nervousness still apparent in his voice.

"Are…are you sure I didn't hurt you too bad? I…I've always really liked you, you know… you were always so strong, and I wasn't…I wanted to talk to you a bunch of times but.. I figured someone like you would never talk to me…"

Gerome sighed a breath of relief, smiling to himself. "Heh…I suppose at first I was surprised…I'm not going to lie, it was excruciating. But…I realized, you had to go through this pain alone Yarne, and that's something no one should have to go through alone. I thought it odd you asked me but… In a way I was glad."

Yarne's ears perked up and rolled back on top of him to look at him with surprised look on his face.

"You were glad?"

"Yes…It is hard to explain but…I was always entranced by you, and I wanted to talk to you…but thought I was selfish for wanting to be with you, and thus keeping you from repopulating your race, which you were so worried about. So I punished myself, by keeping my distance and pushing you away…which was painful in its own right. Being alone for so long is….painful. So while at first I was hurt…the feeling of being with you overwhelmed me, and now that I have you, I never want to push you away again."

Quickly his lips were met with Yarne's who kissed him whole heartedly, tears streaming down his face. Gerome returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his newfound partner, pulling him closer. When they finally pulled apart, Yarne snuggled up to Gerome who kept his hold on him, never letting go.

This was the first time Gerome ever felt pure happiness in his life, and also for the first time, he had someone to share it with.

While they laid their together in their shared embrace, Yarne looked up at Gerome, his face glistening in the sunlight.

"Um Gerome," he began. "What if this happens again tomorrow night?"

Gerome responded with a smirk, and turned to face chocolate eyes.

"Hmph the next time this happens, _I'll be ready_."


End file.
